leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DBinitiate/(Champion concept) Althares, the hireling
|alttype = |date = |health = 4 |attack = 9 |spells = 1 |difficulty = 5 |hp = 440 (+85) |healthregen = 7 (+0.73) |damage = 54 (+3.1) |attackspeed = 0.668 (+2.83%) |range = 125 |armor = 16 (+3.6) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |ms = 350 }}Althares, the Hireling is a champion idea on the League of Legends Wiki. Althares' income is increased by gold per 10 seconds. Champion kills and assists grant an additional % gold. }} }} Althares channels for 1 second, dealing physical damage to each enemy unit within a cone in front of him at 0.2 second intervals. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=gold |range=400 }} | }} Althares quickly dashes towards the cursor. This skill changes to Shadow Slash while his ultimate is activated. |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=gold |range=500 }} Althares quickly dashes in the target direction, dealing damage to all enemy units he passes through. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=gold |range=700 }} | }} After 1 second, Althares throws a large throwing star in the target direction, dealing a high amount of damage to the first enemy champion it encounters and 50% of that damage to each enemy thereafter. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Gold |range=1000 }} | }} Minion and monster kills grant 5 bonus gold. Althares brings his shadow to life to add extra effects to all of his other skills for a few seconds. Savage Blow: Cone can be cast up to 400 units away from Althares. Dash: Changes to Shadow Slash. Avenger: Althares' shadow throws a second throwing star slightly after Althares. The damage of the second star is equal to the original. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=gold }} | }} Lore Not all assassins are employed by Noxus. Some still work as hired swords, granting their services to the highest bidder. Althares is one of them. Coming from a family that has been in this business for ages, Althares is very much aware of the dangers he faces and the rewards he get in return. His skills are renowned throughout Valoran and he is sought after by both Noxus and Demacia. "Everything has a price. The question is: Are you willing to pay?" –Althares Quotes Champion selection * Your patronage is valued. Attacking * Killing ain't cheap. * Blood money. * Well... You paid for it. * Do consider the cost of new equipment, Summoner. * A job's a job. * You hired the right man for this. Movement * Do you compensate travel expenses? * Any more commands will cost you extra, Summoner. * I guess I'll need a new pair of boots once this is over. * On it. * That will be 500 gold, Summoner. * Gold covers anything, even distances. Taunt * You've got a price on your head and I've yet to see pay. * Don't worry, it's nothing personal. I just do it for the golds. Joke * Money doesn't kill people, money makes people kill people. * Money doesn't kill people, having money gets people killed. When taunting a nearby enemy Twitch * Unlike you, money doesn't stink. Upon buying Avarice Blade * This blade will make me a fortune. Heheh. Edits Category:Custom champions